Royalty
by daylight-chan
Summary: Okay so I'm restarting the story. She's the princess and he's the knight. How will this work for the two different people? R&R Better than this summary. I really suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Okay! So I was at a wedding and I was super bored so I listened to 'Love Story', 'Speak Now' and 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift over and over again and the idea popped into my head like a lighter when I was listening to 'Love Story' for the 10th time.  
So enjoy! ~

* * *

At the ball, everyone is there. The kingdom was large and it was peaceful for the most part. Everyone was happy. But there was only one person who wasn't.

"Ugh! Mother! What have I told you?" Misaki screamed in her room. Her mother was standing beside her admiring the dress she picked out for her. It was a long hot pink dress. Pink wasn't Misaki's favorite. Her hair was forced into a tight bun. She blew the long strand of hair from her face.

"Misaki, stop it!" Her mother said. "Misaki. You are a princess and princess are suppose to look pretty and attented the ball."

"Mom, why can't you have a ball like on Friday or in 5 years when I'm off to collage." Misaki suggested calmly.

Misaki's mother frowned. "You are going to that ball and that is final!" She walked to the door. Opened it and slammed it hard so Misaki can understand that she was mad.

She never wanted to be so demanding to her. After her father was lost at sea, Misaki's mother, the queen, was depressed and had to take control of the kingdom.

Misaki looked at herself in the mirror, hating the dress more and more. She heard her door open and hoping to find her mother there but it wasn't. Misaki turned and saw her cheerful friend, Sakura, at the door. "Your highness. The queen wants you to be down to the ballroom." Sakura was looking down at her shoes like it was the most interesting thing on Earth. Sakura was the servent but she was also Misaki's best friend.

"Sakura. Enough with the 'Your Highness' talk and come over here." Misaki said.

Sakura looked up and saw Misaki's dress and couldn't stop her mouth from dropping. "Wow Misaki!"

"Ugh! Don't say anything. I need your help." Sakura walked to her. "Are you going to the ball?"

"Um. Yes! It is the event of the week!" She sounded like a girly girl like she was.

"Great..." Misaki sighed. "I need you to wear this." Misaki smiled at her.

"WHAT?" Sakura was shocked. "This is a dress your mother picked for you."

"But I don't want it so you have it. We're the same size." Misaki was glad to give up the dress for Sakura to have.

"But-"

"No buts" Misaki walked in to her closet and grabbed the closest dress she could find. "There! I'll wear this then. It's one of my favorites. You have this one."

"Okay but how about your-"

"I'll deal with her. She won't say anything at all. She only cares if I'm at the ball." Misaki smiled again. It was going perfectly.

At the ball, Sakura wore the dress and had many comments on it. She was having fun. Her hair was down and the dress was perfect for her.

The queen was sitting in the table up in the front. She was wearing a black and whiter dress with white gloves. She tapped the glass lightly to get everyone's attention.

"Hello and welcome. We are all happy to have you here. I hope ypu are all enjoying the party. I know you have all heard about my daughter's 16th birthday is coming soon and it will be the day she gets into the high society of royalty. So please welcome my daughter. Princess Misaki," She looked nervous.

Misaki came down the grand stairs that was decorated with the red carpet and with flowers. She came in a classic white and black dress and her hair was curled and was behind her back. She walked slowly down the stairs, holding onto her dress making sure she doesn't trip over it.

She was at the bottom, finally, and was next to her mother and her sister, Suzanna, who was sitting at the table watching the party with no interest at all. She was in a knee-length brown dress and her hair was in a tight bun. "Hello everyone. I hope everyone is having fun cause I sure am." She said through her teeth. "So yeah 16th birthday is coming up and it will be having a party like this one and everyone is invited. So yeah that's all. Go back to your buisness." Everyone did what she told. The queen pulled her arm and went somewhere priviate. They were in a closet. The queen fixed Misaki's tiara and had a calm expression. "Go and enjoy the party." She said.

"Really?" Misaki asked.

"I can't control you anymore, Misaki. You're a grown women."

"Ugh. Don't say that." She said.

They laughed and walked out.

Misaki was outside. She really needed to escape all that madness. She sat in the garden. It had all types of flowers. Lilies, Roses. You name it. She on the white bench that her father placed a long time ago. He wanted it to be in the place where it was beautiful and peaceful that can drift anyone to sleep. Misaki smiled at her mermories of her father falling asleep on the bench and what she does to him in her sleep. She really missed those days when things didn't matter. She took off her tiara and placed it on her lap and she brushed her soft hair with her fingers. She felt as if someone was watching her. She looked around and saw that no one was there. Misaki fixed her hair and placed her tiara on her head and quietly left the garden.

She didn't look hard enough to find the person who was watching her. He had blonde hair and jade green eyes and a sly smirk showing that he is thinking of something.

* * *

Who do you think this person is? You know who. ;)

Also LINKS are on my profile so go! Links to the outfits is what I mean.


	2. ANNOCEMENT!

ANNOUNCEMENT!

THIS IS JUST TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT I'M STILL ALIVE AND THAT THE STORY IS STILL GOING ON.

BUT! BUT! I'M WON'T BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE DUE TO SCHOOL AND TESTS.

I HAVE A BIG TEST COMING UP THAT DETERMINES WHAT SCHOOL I GO TO SO THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME!

OKAY, WISH ME LUCK AND HAVE A GREAT DAY! :D


End file.
